


Only Up When You're Not Down

by hellareyna



Series: Butterbeer and Chips [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Hogsmeade, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, oblivious heterosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: Padma wonders what's been worrying her sister when she doesn't show up to The Three Broomsticks.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Padma Patil, Padma Patil & Parvati Patil
Series: Butterbeer and Chips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175321
Kudos: 3





	Only Up When You're Not Down

The Three Broomsticks was teeming with activity. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, and students were carrying shopping bags filled with gifts for their families and candies to sustain them during the holiday. Every table had Hogwarts students socializing. It all felt very festive with tinsel and wreaths. The holiday cheer wasn’t really getting to Padma however as she kept anxiously glancing at the door wondering where her sister had ended up. 

Parvati was supposed to be joining her at the pub, but when Padma glanced at the clock again she saw that she was officially late. Padma began to complain about her sister’s no-show to her friend Luna Lovegood who decided to tag along on the trip.

“Maybe she forgot,” Luna said, “She’s probably just out shopping.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

She doubted it. Her sister had been avoiding any social outings for weeks now. Parvati was usually the one nagging her to join her during their Hogsmeade weekends, but now it was hard to even get her to leave the castle. It was easy for her to lie to her friends and say that she was too busy studying to go out. However, Padma wasn’t just her friend. She was her twin which meant she knew when she was hiding something.

“Do you want me to get drinks for us or should we wait for her?” Luna asked.

Padma looked at the clock again, “You can get some drinks, I’ll have a cocoa.”

She handed Luna some sickles and the other girl left the booth to get them both something warm to drink.

“Hey, Padma.” 

She looked up to see Seamus Finnigan of all people. She had nothing against the boy,  _ although _ he was a bit loud, she just wasn’t sure why he would be talking to her.

“Hello Seamus,” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you alone too?” He asked motioning to the almost empty booth.

“I’m with a friend,” she gestured to Luna who was currently talking the ear off a Hufflepuff boy.

“Where’s Parvati?” He asked as if the two were joint at the hip.

“Not sure,” She shrugged, “she said she’d be here.”

“Maybe she’s with Lavender?”

Padma grimaced, “I doubt it.”

In the past, the three of them would spend every Hogsmeade weekend together. They would first stock up on exorbitant amounts of candy at Honeydukes then Padma would insist on restocking her quills and parchment at Scrivenshaft’s. The other girls would roll their eyes, but then they would always end up purchasing ink or some other school supply that they needed. All of the girls would spend hours in Gladrags, touching every item of clothing, and then buy none of them.

Lavender hadn’t joined them in months. Parvati hadn’t even come to Hogsmeade in weeks. Now it was just Padma, and whoever else didn’t have a companion. This week that was Luna Lovegood. The fifth-year was fine but she didn’t understand some of her jokes and she would stare off into space while Padma tried to talk to her. 

It wasn’t the same as it was with her sister and her housemate. They didn’t have inside jokes, like she did with Parvati. Luna never told stories that made her laugh so hard she spewed Butterbeer, like Lavender would. 

“Well, why are you all alone?” Padma asked Seamus bluntly.

“My mates were busy with,” he paused, “other things,” he said as he glanced to the corner of the pub.

Padma followed his eyes to see Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley sitting together in a small booth. They both seemed to be attacking the other’s face with their mouth. 

She empathized with him a bit. However, her friendship with Lavender was nothing like his with Dean. The boys were rarely seen apart. They were like Lavender and Parvati in that way she supposed. Or at least how the girls had been. 

“I understand,” She said sympathetically.

“You do?”

“Yeah ever since Lavender got with Ron I haven’t seen her outside of Charms class. It’s a shame when friends only spend time with their significant other.”

He blushed, “Uh yeah, I guess.”

“Care to join us?” She asked as Luna returned with both their drinks.

“I don’t know,” He looked between Luna and Padma, “You guys probably had plans, and I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“We didn’t have plans. And I suppose if Parvati is joining us that’s four wheels, which make a car, so that’s not much of a problem,” Luna chimed in with a smile.

Seamus shrugged and then slid into the round booth next to Padma. 

Luna stuck her hand across the table to Seamus, “Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, fifth year.”

“I’m Seamus,” He said as he took her hand hesitantly.

“You’re Irish?” Luna asked Seamus who nodded uneasily, “My father has been attempting to contact a Dullahan for an interview but he hasn’t had any luck. Do you know any?”

Seamus had a look on his face that Padma recognized from many interactions she had seen involving Luna Lovegood. The girl certainly wasn’t afraid to be herself.

“I don’t know any Dullahans. Probably because they’re just an old myth.”

“Oh, they are most certainly real. My father met one while hiking in the Pyrenees,” Luna seemed to be unphased by his disbelief. 

“Why would a Dullahan go to Spain? How could it even get there? Who would be giving transport to a headless horseman?” Seamus questioned her.

“Well just because they’re most known in Ireland doesn’t mean they can’t live elsewhere,” Luna explained, “He was probably from the area.”

Seamus opened his mouth to speak again but he must have thought better of it as he simply closed his mouth and went back to his Butterbeer. There was now just an awkward silence as the three of them drank. 

Padma cursed her situation. She should have just kept her mouth shut and not invited him to join. For that matter, she should have just stayed at the castle and gotten ahead on her work for Ancient Runes. Either option was preferable to this insufferable silence.

Maybe she could come up with an excuse to get away quickly. Lie and say she had to check on Parvati. That sounded believable enough. 

But then, as if her thoughts had summoned her, Parvati entered the pub in a state of disarray. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun as opposed to her usual braids. It appeared as though she’d been crying as there was a bit of smudged makeup around her eyes.

“Sorry, I’m late Pads,” Parvati muttered as she slid into the booth next to Luna.

Padma would typically have said something snarky about tardiness, but she didn’t want to push her when she was already visibly upset, “It’s alright Parvati. We ended up chatting with Seamus here.”

Parvati looked up, noticing Seamus for the first time, “Oh hey Seamus.”

“So where were you?” Luna clearly did not have the same reservations about touchy subjects.

“Madam Puddifoot’s,” Parvati mumbled.

“What!” All three of them squawked.

Padma knew that if Parvati were interested in someone, she would tell her. They told each other everything. Although she  _ had _ been acting as if she was hiding something lately. Maybe there was some secret boy that she liked enough to bring to Puddifoot’s.

Parvati put her hands to her face as if she was hiding her shame, “I know it’s embarrassing, ok, you don’t have to remind me.”

“But why were  _ you  _ there?” Padma asked.

“I was with Lavender,” She groaned, “And Ron.”

“Talk about being a third wheel,” Seamus muttered quietly but Parvati still heard and glared at him.

“I wasn’t a third wheel. It was a double date.”

“But you told me you would be free to spend the Hogsmeade weekend with me?” Padma asked, ignoring the bomb she had dropped.

“I know! That’s what I thought, but she ambushed me. I was getting ready to meet you and then next thing I know she dragged me into Puddifoot’s,” Parvati said.

“Who?” Luna asked.

“Lavender!” Parvati sounded exasperated, “She said I wouldn’t be as upset about her dating Ron if I could just get myself a boyfriend too.”

“Well that’s dumb,” Seamus remarked.

“I know right!” Parvati was now gesticulating wildly as her voice rose, “Just because  _ you _ want to spend every second snogging some stupid boy doesn’t mean everyone else wants to as well. Some of us haven’t gone  _ completely  _ insane.”

Padma agreed with the stupid boy part. She still hadn’t forgiven the Gryffindor boy for how he’d treated her at the Yule Ball two years ago. However, it _was_ weird to hear her talk about her best friend like this. Usually, she couldn’t stop adoring her.

“So who was the boy?” Luna asked.

Parvati grumbled something into her hands that were now covering her entire face.

“I beg your pardon,” said Padma.

“Neville Longbottom,” She said with a defeated tone.

Both Padma and Seamus winced. Neville was sweet, but neither could imagine a date with the clumsy boy.

“He’s sweet,” Luna said sincerely.

“I guess, but I still don’t want to go on date with him.”

“I have to say Parvati, I’m glad you said no,” Seamus said, “Neville is one of my best mates, but if I have to deal with one more of my roommates’ relationship drama I may just snap.”

Parvati laughed a bit. She looked more at ease than she had when she’d arrived. 

“I’m glad you ended up joining us instead,” Padma said to her sister.

“I am too,” Parvati stood, I’m gonna go get some Butterbeer,” 

“I’ll come with,” Padma said, climbing over Seamus to get out of the booth.

Luna and Seamus both requested more Butterbeer as their mugs were nearly empty. They handed over a few sickles and then the twins walked toward the bar together and waited as Rosmerta attended the crowded pub. 

Padma felt she should say something. Reassuring her that she didn’t need a boyfriend felt corny, Parvati clearly knew that. She never talked about wanting to date anyone so it wasn’t like she was jealous of what Lavender had with Ron. 

Parvati ended up being the first to speak, “So why is Seamus sitting with you? Yesterday you said you’d just invited Luna.” 

“I didn’t invite him. He was all alone and I thought I’d be nice and invite him to join us.”

Parvati wrinkled her brow, “He wasn’t with Dean? Those two are usually inseparable.”

“Dean was apparently,” She glanced at the booth where Dean and Ginny were still sitting together, “preoccupied.”

“I see,” Parvati nodded, “Seems like the two of us are in the same boat.”

“Has it really gotten that bad with Lavender?”

“Today was the longest we’d talked in weeks and the conversation mostly consisted of her telling me how much she adores Ron. As if I don’t see them snogging in the common room every single day,” Parvati said with a roll of her eyes.

“It isn’t as if Lavender is your only friend,” She attempted to give her some sort of comfort, “I’m always here for you.”

Parvati smiled weakly, “Thanks Pads. Sorry if I’ve been a shitty friend to you lately.”

Padma shrugged, “It’s all right. I’ve just missed you.”

“So what will it be,” Rosmerta asked snappily, interrupting the tender moment. 

They ordered three Butterbeers, more cocoa for Padma, and some chips for them all to share as a table. 

When they returned with food Seamus looked relieved to see them. From what Padma could gather Luna had not dropped the Dullahan conversation from earlier. While she was quite used to the younger girl’s quirks she supposed Seamus still needed to warm up to her.

“Ooh, chips!” Luna said, grabbing a handful from the plate before they’d even sat down.

The other three all laughed a bit at her enthusiasm and then took handfuls of their own. With Parvati at the table the group didn’t seem as disjointed and the conversation flowed easily.

“Padma said that you’re taking NEWTs Divination,” Luna said to Parvati, “Is it worth it?”

“Oh definitely,” Parvati spoke excitedly, “It’s l like every class doubles my knowledge. I think I want to do work with prophecies once I graduate.”

The two began discussing prophecies and tea leaves passionately. Even if Padma thought Divination wasn’t something that could be taught it was nice to see Parvati excited over something that she cared about. Seamus’s face looked like he thought even less of it than that.

Even if Lavender may not understand her, Padma hoped her sister would still come to her for comfort. Parvati didn’t deserve to feel this kind of pain because her friend just didn’t understand. She hoped they hadn’t lost the connection, the unbreakable bond, from childhood. They were sisters after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an odd group of characters. I have no idea how this came to me.  
> Title from I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift  
> Kudos and comments fuel my idiocy.


End file.
